1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for updating software automatically, a method of controlling this apparatus and a storage medium storing a program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Creating software as a program for each of a plurality of functions, initially installing only the program for a basic function in an information processing apparatus and then installing the programs for the remaining functions in the information processing apparatus as necessary is common practice (see the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-236507).
In an arrangement in which it is possible to install additional functions, the user operates an application at any desired time, accesses a server to acquire a list of functions capable of being added on and then can install the programs of functions selected from the list. In this case, it is required that the user know beforehand the name and purpose, etc., of the function desired for use. Such an arrangement poses no particular difficulty for an advanced user possessing sufficient know-how. However, for a novice user who does not even possess knowledge as to what kinds of functions are available, a problem which arises is that the user cannot be made aware of the fact that a desired function even exists. Further, in a case where it is necessary to restart software when a plugin is added to the software, the user must interrupt whatever operation he or she is currently performing and start again from the beginning. This is not a user-friendly situation.